iNSaNiTY
by MysticalPony
Summary: This is about Len and My OC Kylia. They are both InSaNe
1. iNSaNiTY

**_iNSaNiTY_**

**_The unneeded meaning of start and end  
To the disappearance of this soul  
Who remembers characters?  
From the window of madness, goodbye_**

_**Hello, myself**_  
_**Haven't we met before?**_  
_**Goodbye, yourself**_  
_**So, want to talk?**_

_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_  
_**CaPTiViTY**_  
_**Unable to run away**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_  
_**CaPTiViTY**_  
_**Like the corruption is continuing**_

_**The discovered conclusion, disappearing**_  
_**Outlines fading to black**_  
_**In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light**_  
_**From the inside of madness, goodbye**_

_**Hello, myself**_  
_**Haven't we met before?**_  
_**Goodbye, yourself**_  
_**So, want to talk?**_

_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_  
_**CaPTiViTY**_  
_**Unable to run away**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_  
_**CaPTiViTY**_  
_**Like the corruption is continuing**_

_**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**_  
_**Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you**_  
_**Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know**_  
_**Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot**_

_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**It's like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Dark? Light?**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_

_**sAnIty**_  
_**Can't see the dark already**_  
_**pUrIty**_  
_**The days are longer**_  
_**sAnIty**_  
_**But that also must sink**_  
_**"sAnIty"**_  
_**... what is that?**_

_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_  
_**CaPTiViTY**_  
_**Unable to run away**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**Like floating on air**_  
_**PSYCHoPaTHY**_  
_**A carefree life**_  
_**iNSaNiTY**_  
_**An illusion that can't end**_

_**CaPTiViTY  
The corruption is continuing**_


	2. PSYCHoPaTHY

** iNSaNiTY **

_iNSaNiTY_

They called her insane. They called him captivity. Her name was Kylia. His name was Len. They loved each other. They were both insane. She was a murderer. He was just a killer of music. Every night after midnight you would hear them singing this song.___**The unneeded meaning of start and end**__**  
**__**to the disappearance of this soul**__**  
**__**who remembers characters?**__**  
**__**From the window of madness, goodbye**__****_

_**Hello, myself**__**  
**__**Haven't we met before?**__**  
**__**Goodbye, yourself**__**  
**__**So, want to talk?**__****_

_**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**Unable to run away**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**Like the corruption is continuing**__****_

_**The discovered conclusion, disappearing**__**  
**__**Outlines fading to black**__**  
**__**In the darkness, there's no such thing thing as light**__**  
**__**From the inside of madness, goodbye**__****_

_**Hello, myself**__**  
**__**Haven't we met before?**__**  
**__**Goodbye, yourself**__**  
**__**So, want to talk?**__****_

_**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**Unable to run away**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**Like the corruption is continuing**__****_

_**Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?**__**  
**__**Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you**__**  
**__**Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know**__**  
**__**Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot**__****_

_**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**It's like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Dark? Light?**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__****_

_**sAnIty**__**  
**__**Can't see the dark already**__**  
**__**pUrIty**__**  
**__**The days are longer**__**  
**__**sAnIty**__**  
**__**But that also must sink**__**  
**__**"sAnIty"**__**  
**__**... what is that?**__****_

_**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**Unable to run away**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**Like floating on air**__**  
**__**PSYCHoPaTHY**__**  
**__**A carefree life**__**  
**__**iNSaNiTY**__**  
**__**An illusion that can't end**__**  
**__**CaPTiViTY**__**  
**__**The corruption is continuing. **_

When kylia met len. She always looked at him with the dark eyes. Her body felt cold. His body felt warm. When they touched they both got shocked.


End file.
